


criminally vulgar (i am the sun and air)

by plannedserviceinterruption



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not what you think, still technically halloween for another few minutes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plannedserviceinterruption/pseuds/plannedserviceinterruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be like this, doll."</p><p>She looks up, the soft hue of the street lights seep into the crevices of her face.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't be like this if my cheater boyfriend would stop cheating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	criminally vulgar (i am the sun and air)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so there has been a delay with fools and kings, but it's coming, i swear!!
> 
> in the mean time please enjoy this blurb i wrote in half an hour!!!!
> 
> like always, all mistakes are mine.

She pouts ridiculously as she steps out of the corn maze. Her hair is falling out of her brain, haphazardly curling damp around her face. Incredibly put off is a word he would describe her as she comes closer. The hood of her sweater is up and there is residual make up from her costume. His grin widens from his position, arms crossed and leaning against the post of the entrance. The soft slosh of her boots slide in the mud and lead to him. She stops a foot away from him and stares at him.

"I told you, кукла. I always win."

Immediately, rage covers her face and he doesn't know if it's exaggerated or not.

"You cheated!" she yells. His smug grin builds into a smirk at her indignation.

She didn't believe him that he would beat her in coming out of the corn maze first, claiming that she knew the maze like the back of her hand.

"How would I cheat? We literally started at the same point in the maze."

"I don't know, but you definitely cheated." She sniffs and gestures wildly to him. She wipes her billowing hair away from her face, but it does nothing to deflect the second wave of wind and she shivers like a garden mouse in front of a cat.

Raising an eyebrow, he unzips his jacket and snags his arm around her waist to drag her closer, but she is unrelenting and clips her feet in the dirt.

"No, I'm not snuggling with a cheater. I want a rematch!"

She sounds so petulant that he can't help but throw his head back and laugh. It somehow agitates her more and she plants her palms on his chest.

"No, stop laughing! This is serious. How did you get out before I did? I'm like, the reigning Queen of mazes! I was literally voted most able bodied in corn mazes in high school. What the hell-no, stop laughing. It's not funny!" She smacks his chest and tries to pull away, but he cages her waist with his other hand and pulls her closer. She fidgets and tries to squirm her way out of his arms before melting into his embrace. She sighs into his warmth and returns the hug. He covers her with what he can with his jacket and feels her cold palms on his back.

"'s not fair," she mumbles and drags her nose on his cotton tee shirt and he frowns at the chill that follows, his arms tightening around her.

"What's not fair?"

Her next words are muffled, "how a cheater like you can have such high body heat."

He huffs a laugh, "Baby, I didn't cheat. It's called a sense of direction, I have one. And you clearly do not."

"You so did cheat. And nothing you can say or do can convince me that you didn't."

"You've got to stop trying to compete with me. You know you'd always lose."

She scoffs and lifts her head to look up to him with her blue, blue eyes, "I'm sorry, but who beat who in Mario Kart? Oh wait- me. I did. I beat you."

He drags his thumb across her cheekbones to wipe off the make up. Earlier, she dressed up as a sexy pin up, like the ones in the 1940's. The ones that made him bite his lip and fantasize about when he was younger. He's seen Darcy in various stages of undress before but somehow the Zoe Mozert get up unsettled him more than the scandalous lingerie the 21st century had to offer.

"Pure luck. Let me remind you that you lost four consecutive times after."

"In my defence, I was going easy on you. I didn't want your ego to be crushed."

"Ego crushed? Kind of like yours right now?"

She frowns and pulls away from him, "my ego is not crushed! Your ego is crushed!" she smacks him on the chest and steps away from him. She walks forward in the direction of the hot chocolate booth and he walks backwards to block her path.

"Don't be like this, doll."

She looks up, the soft hue of the street lights seep into the crevices of her face.

"Well, I wouldn't be like this if my cheater boyfriend would stop cheating."

She scoffs and circumvents him, reaching into her purse as she gets closer to the booth. He stays motionless in the same spot. A grin unfurls on his lips as he processes what she had just said. They had never actually put a label on things but he has wanted to ever since she bought him a goddamn Bucky Bear as a joke on their fourth date.

"Boyfriend?" he hollers after her. She turns around and gives him the finger before advancing in the line. She orders two hot chocolates and pays for them. Her hands are still freezing when she hands him one. 

"So boyfriend, huh?"

She shoots him an annoyed look and blows on the steam of the hot chocolate. She always did this with hot beverages, taking off the lid and sipping it from the rim instead of the lid. It's now that he realizes he would see the smallest things daily that would remind him of her.

"Well, I thought this was going somewhere, but if you didn't want it, we could break up."

Shrugging, she sips the hot chocolate slowly, eyes sly and waiting on his word, but then decides to say something else, "well, breaking up wouldn't be so bad, since you would cheat in corn mazes, I mean what else would you cheat in?"

"I would not ever do that to you," he blurbs out, "not you," he says softly, "never you. I want you always."

It pleases her, her cheeks pinken even more and a smile stretches her lips. She comes close. Her purple beanie looks dark under the light and she goes on her tippy toes to land a kiss on the corner of his mouth. His vacant hand goes up automatically and shifts her hair out of her face before kissing her properly. Nose bumping into her cheek, her lips curve into his.

"So what do you say?"

"What?"

She flutters her lashes dramatically, "will you be my boyfriend, Barnes? I'll even let you hold my hand."

He takes her hand that lies by her hip and tangles his fingers into hers. She tries to hide her smile under the indent of her teeth but he sees it and grins at her all the same.

"Throw in some heavy petting and you got yourself a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: plannedserviceinterruption


End file.
